Sage and the Lion Pride
'Sage and the Lion Pride '''is the 19th episode of Season 14. Summary Sage wishes that she can have a pet like Cassie until on Wishworld, she meets a Lion Pride baby and names it Prism, then takes it back up to Starland to take good care of him, but just when she thought that pets are fun, she also learns that pets are a big responsibility. Plot The episode begins in Starling Academy where in Sage and Cassie’s dorm room, Cassie was feeding her pet glowfur, Bitty, some glowfur food. As she watched her friend feed her pet, Sage wishes that she would have a pet because they're a lot of fun. Cassie agrees, but also tells Sage that pets are a big responsibility in Starland, just like Wishlings also have to take care of their pets too by giving them lots of food and water, give them lots of exercise, and most importantly, give them lots of love and attention. Sage says that she knows and scratches her finger under Bitty's chin when their Star Zaps began buzzing, meaning that they have another wish mission on Wishworld. When the two Star Darlings arrive at Lady Stella's office, both Sage and Cassie took their seats as they listened to Lady Stella say that there are two wishes needed to be granted when suddenly, two Wish Orbs flew towards Sage and Cassie which means that they are chosen to go back down to Wishworld to grant the wishes. Later, at the Wishworld Observation Deck, Sage and Cassie took their star backpacks and went into their shooting stars just as the star wranglers let go of them and they were off to Wishworld! After entering Wishworld's atmosphere, the two Starlings transform into their favorite Wishling forms as they landed on Wishworld ground and got to work to find their Wishers and help them make their dreams come true, so pulling out their Star Zaps, they tell them to lead them to their Wishers and so, they did! Soon, after granting their Wishers' wishes and collecting all the wish energy for Starland, Sage and Cassie decide to head to the Fantasy Forest to meet their friends of the Disney Junior Club, Sofia, Miles, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Connor, Greg, and Amaya were they'll come with them to see the white coated and rainbow-maned lions, the Lion Prides! Then, after texting to Lady Stella that'll stay in Wishworld for a few minutes, the two Star Darlings followed their friends into the Fantasy Forest to see the pride of Lion Prides, filled with lots of Lion Pride adults and juveniles sleeping or just wide awake watching for any intruders while the Lion Pride baby cubs were playing with each other. Sage decides to get a closer look at the beautiful lions before Cassie could stop her, but then, Sage trips on a rock and falls right on the ground. Just then, one of the Lion Pride cubs closest to Sage came walking towards her and starts licking her face to see if she was okay. Opening her eyes, Sage laughs as she felt the little Lion Pride's wet tongue lick her cheek and he backed up when Sage got up on her feet, then the Lion Pride cub walks up to her and rubs his face against her boot while purring. Awing at the little cub, Sage picks him up and starts tickling him on the tummy as the rest of her friends joined in to see the Lion Pride cub cuddling in her arms. Sage tells them that the Lion Pride likes her and asks if he could be her pet, but Greg replies that pets aren't easy to look after, and the little Lion Pride cub can't be Sage's pet because he's a wild animal. Sage however asks how hard it could be to take care of some cute little cub and names the Lion Pride cub Prism, due to his colorful rainbow mane. Just then, a full grown Lion Pride growls angrily behind Sage, thinking that she is trying to kidnap Prism! Nervously, Sage puts Prism down and she and her friends leave the pride's den, but while they were backing off, Sage forgotten that she left her opened star backpack behind and Prism jumped into it. Quickly, Sage grabs her backpack and escapes the Lion Pride den before they had the chance to attack her. After returning from Wishworld, Sage and Cassie arrive at Lady Stella's office to claim their wish blossoms and power crystals. Just then, they remembered the friendship bracelets that their Wishers taught them how to make so they opened up their star backpacks to take them out and give them to their friends. But when Sage opened her backpack, Prism the Lion Pride cub jumped out and onto the table, looking around the room and the surprised Star Darlings! Cassie asks how he got into Sage's backpack just as her friend picked up the cub, and she realizes that he must've stowed away in her backpack while they and their friends from Wishworld were trying to get away from the grown-up Lion Pride. As Lady Stella tickled Prism under his chin, Adora suggests that Sage and Cassie should go back down to Wishworld and take Prism back home, but Sage reminds her that the shooting stars don't come back until next week. So, while they wait for that to happen, Sage decides to take good care of Prism just like a pet. A montage is shown of Sage and Prism playing outside of the Little Dipper Dormitory, Sage feeding Prism star cakes, ozziefruit muffins, cocomoons, and giving him luminous lake water, Sage taking Prism for walks in the Serenity Gardens, and Sage grooming Prism's mane and giving him sparkle baths. Later, that star night, Sage and Prism were in bed as she kissed him goodnight and the two slept together. The next morning, Sage and Cassie left Bitty and Prism together in their dorm room while they went to their morning classes. When the two girls came back, they found their dorm room a mess and their pets sleeping on Sage's bed. They clean up the mess while Prism and Bitty enjoyed the treats that Sage brought from the Celestial Cafe as Sage asks why Prism would make a mess. Cassie thinks that maybe Sage left him alone since pets always make a mess when their owners don't pay enough attention to them, and they need lots of exercise and training. But before Cassie could continue her explanation, Sage and Cassie's Star Zaps buzz again, meaning that they have another Wish Mission. Before they left to Lady Stella's office, Sage decides to bring Prism with her if she has another Wish Mission, and she does! When the Wish Orb picked Vega, Libby, and even Sage, Sage takes Prism with her on the Wish Mission but both her friends were unsure about the idea as Sage assures them that it will be fine and that Prism will have plenty of exercise while on their mission. When the three Star Darlings arrive on Wishworld, they change into their Wishling forms which amazed Prism as he pounces out of Sage's arms and rolled around in the fresh green grass while Vega was looking for directions to their Wishers. She gets them and the two girls, along with Prism, follow their friend. They find themselves at a school were a principal was at the gate entrance, looking impatient for some students to arrive early. But when they were near her, she spots Prism and tells the girls that pets aren't allowed in the school, which depresses the poor Lion Pride cub. Luckily, the principal gets a wiff of her favorite childhood dessert, chocolate swirl cheesecake, since Wishling adults allows smell their favorite sweets from their childhood when they're near Starlings in disguise. But while she was distracted, Prism jumps out of Sage's arms and he runs into the school, which leaves Vega to hypnotize the principal, who was named Principal Maxwell, into letting her, Libby, and Sage to come in and give chase to the Lion Pride cub! When they were inside, lots of Wishling students in different clothes were walking in the hallway chatting or opening up their lockers. Sage then spots Prism running to the cafeteria and lucky for her and her friends, all the kids were too busy to look down and see the cub head straight there! Quickly, they pushed passed everyone and apologized on their way to the cafeteria just when they opened the doors, the three Starling girls find Prism at a table with three Wishling girls, looking not upset, but awed by Prism. Sage and her friends go over and apologize to the girls for Prism getting on their table as Sage picks her Lion Pride cub and placing him in her arms. The girls laughed and forgave Sage, then one of them who was named Lucy got up from her chair to scratch Prism under the chin then tell him how cute he was. Sage then noticed that her necklace was glowing and so were Vega's belt buckle and Libby's necklace. That could only mean the three girls were the Star Darlings' Wishers, and Prism led the right to them! Proudly, Sage whispers "good boy" to Prism and gave him a pat on the head. The other two girls introduced themselves as Opal and Heather. Now all Sage, Libby, and Vega have to do is find out what their Wishers' wishes are a grant them. After lunch, Sage, Libby, and Vega walked with the three girls to class after introducing themselves to the principal, who sniffed out her favorite dessert, cannoli. Then after visiting the principal's office, the three Star Darlings, with Prism inside Sage's backpack, began to ask the Wishling girls some questions. Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * The beginning of the episode is similar to the beginning of ''Owlette's Feathered Friend from PJ Masks. * Sage names a magical baby animal (Prism, the Lion Pride) for the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 14 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Sage images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Pet images Category:Rest images Category:Season 14 episodes based on cartoons